The Newcomer
by PlayingWithNachos
Summary: There's a new arrival at headquarters that joy isn't exactly joyful about. Oneshot.


Joy didn't know what to think when she woke up to see a writhing mass of tentacles at the control panel. For a few moments Joy stood still while the thing busied itself with the controls to Reily's mind. As Joy inched closer to the mass, however, two burning spheres emerged from its back.

"What is that!?" screamed Joy.

"Oh, that's Gol' Modrak the Unclean," came a familiar male voice from behind. .

"Fear, you know this thing?" asked Joy.

"Yeah, he moved in just yesterday."

"But how?"

"He's a demon possessing Reily."

"And you just let him take over?"

"I ain't getting eaten. If you wanna tell the deep one to pack it, be my guest."

Joy shuddered as she took another step towards Gol' Modrak the Unclean. The demon fiddled with the control panel, exercising complete control over its twelve year old vessel. Through the view into the outside world, Joy could see her mother and father's concerned expressions.

"Reily, are you alright?" asked her Mother.

"You vomitus beings known as 'humans' shall be uprooted from your homes and devoured like grubs from soil," said Reily.

"I'm going to call a doctor," said Mr. Anderson.

"Yes, call forth one of your pathetic mortal physicians so I may consume him."

Joy recoiled away from the view when Reily stuffed her father's head into her now impossibly wide maw. With a deep breath, Joy recollected herself and began to yell at Gol' Modrak the Unclean.

"Get out of Reily you lump of kalamari!"

Gol' Modrak the Unclean did not take his attention away from eating Reily's father. Joy stomped over to Gol' Modrak and, in her anger, gripped one of his tendrils. The demon turned its attention towards her, its flaming eyes cutting straight through her. Joy bit down on her quivering lower lip.

"I-I said, get out!"

For a few moments, there was silence. Then, a cacophony of pained moans erupted through every corner of headquarters. At first the moans were undecipherable exclamations of torment, formless and without meaning. But the horrific noise began to undulate, forming three words, scarcely comprehensible.

"No. I stay."

Joy fled.

It took a while to adapt to the newcomer. While he made horrific noises that left the unfortunate emotions unable to rest, he did grant Reily some unexpected benefits. In addition to her newfound ability to swallow a grown adult whole, she could also withstand torrents of gunfire. An ability which she demonstrated when she mutilated and devoured the entire LAPD.

Gol' Modrak the Unclean even installed a new control panel. Jet-black in color with crimson controls, it spit dark flames at any emotion that dared touch it.

"This Gol' Modrak is my kinda guy," said Anger.

"Yeah, gotta admit I really do like what he's done with the place," said Disgust.

"And now that we're nigh-invulnerable I don't have to be so worried all the time. It's like a permanent vacation," said Fear.

"I like listening to the wails of the innocent souls we've devoured," said Sadness.

Joy sighed as she pushed past her co-workers. The view to the outside world showed Reily preparing to rip the guts from some unfortunate pizza place employee.

"Pathetic pizza merchant! I shall pick the meat from your bones!" said Reily.

"Do you think eating all these innocent people will make us fat?" asked Disgust.

"Oh that'd be sad. Who ever heard of a fat Anti-Christ?" said Sadness.

Joy pulled at her hair, the whole situation still feeling unreal.

"Guys, can't you see this is wrong?! We've eaten our way through most of California, this has to stop!"

"Wow, I didn't know Joy could be such a killjoy," said Anger.

Joy stomped over to Gol' Modrak, her fear of the creature having waned. She took a stray tentacle in her hand. The demon's eyes of flame turned towards the yellow emotion. The stare of the demon made Joy loosen her grip, but she persevered.

"You need to go."

Before she could react, Gol' Modrak wrapped his tendrils around Joy's ankles. She tried to kick the squirming appendages away, but an ever increasing amount of tentacles erupted from the being, restraining the unfortunate emotion.

"Aw, he's gonna eat her. And I kinda liked Joy," said Sadness.

Joy choked on black fluid as Gol' Modrak the Unclean assimilate her into his mass. Her muffled screams were barely audible to the remaining four emotions. Within seconds, all signs of Joy disappeared into the darkness.

"Whelp, important safety tip demonstrated by Joy: don't fuck with Gol' Modrak!" said Fear.

Gol' Modrak returned his attention back to the console. The other emotions decided to keep a healthy distance from the demonic being from then on.


End file.
